LAST GAME - FIRST VICTORY
by novitatan21
Summary: Short story about yanagi and kujou in summer festival.he said he can win this last game,but is that possible? check this out


"Last Game"

"First Victory( ? ) LOL"

Flashback Ten years ago

"She is so ordinary person,her face,her clothes all of show she is so poor" thats what my first impression about her.

But after that she can beat me so easily in every exam and race even arcade game(LOL), she is my first and only one rival.

"Yanagi san could you help and not sleep anymore,its annoying if you just sleep" Shout Fujimoto with hit yanagi head.

"Ouchh you crazy woman,you must be want kill me? Thats hurt" yell yanagi to fujimoto with angry face.

"Its your fault,you are too lazy to help each other" said kujou to yanagi

"Ugh, okay if thats true,is there anything i can help you?" ask yanagi to kujou

"I guess not" answer Kujou to yanagi

"If there is anything i can help,just tell me" answer Yanagi to kujou

"Hey i have good news, in this summer festival will be held a game and if you win,you will get free two tickets holiday to sapporo for 2days 1 night with special suprise" said senior to members

"Hah? Is that true? Two tickets ha ha ha hahahaha, I will win this game" said yanagi with evil laugh and all members just be like speechless

"Kujou if i win this game, will you go to sapporo with me?" ask yanagi to koujou

"I will think about it" answer kujou to yanagi and yanagi so happy to hear that he thinks this is his good chance.

"I can read what you planning just watch your face,how naive you haha" teased souma to yanagi

"Shut up you, i will beat you and win this game" challange yanagi to souma

"I will show wait your lose moment" said yanagi with all his confidence

"If i win, i will ask out mikoto chan too,thats deal okay" said souma to yanagi

"Yoshhhhaaa i never lose to someone like you" shout yanagi

"Okay guys i just want to remember all of you,make sure all of you can attend on saturday night we will celebrate our anniversary club" said fujomoto to all members

"Yes maam" shout all people

"Eh where is kujou,she is right beside me for a while ago?" ask yanagi to all members

"Ah mii chan? She is goes to fishing club club,she said earlier that she need borrow their stuff" said fujimoto

For a moment everyone even yanagi and souma be like petrified and "what she is doing in fishing club,she didn't do something crazy right?"

Meanwhile Kujou is already in front of fishing club door

"Excuse me i am Kujou Mikoto from astronomy club, i want borrow a little stuf can i enter?" ask kujou to captain fishing club

"Woah you are so cute,of course,what stuff?" ask captain fishing to kujou

"I want borrow fishing rod for summer festival if can i ?" ask kujou

" of course you can,hey you bring some fishing rod and lend it to her" said captain

"Thank you so much for you help" said kujou

"Do you have boyfriend?" ask captain to kujou but before kujou answer the doors open get broke

"Kujou are you okay? What are you thinking go to fishing club ..?" before yanagi finish his word he bump fishing member who bring fishing rod and got injured and fainted

Meanwhile in astronomy club room

"I will win this game, i am already finish my work so i will participate to game,is that okay captain?" ask souma to fujimoto

"Thats okay, be carefull,hope you win" said fujimoto

"Yanagi,yanagi kun are you okay?" ask kujou to yanagi

"Hah? Where is this?" ask yanagi to kujou

"What are you talking about? Of course club room,what are you doing hurry up wyou must hurry up if you want participate to game

"Haha looser" teased souma to yanagi

"Bastard you souma i will beat you keep that,but before this i bump someone at fishing club,and at first what are you doing at fishing club? Are you insane?" yell yanagi to kujou

"Yanagi i suggest you to go to meet doctor,are you hit your head? You just sleep and kujou never go to fishing club" said souma to yanagi

"Hah? What? Hmm maybe i am just too tired" said yanagi

"Losser" teased souma

" shut up you,okay lets play game i will win"

Round 1. Dancing in front of all people, and all round at last round is "Confession time" rule is simple just "confess anything to girl/boy beside you BUT you must go to goal as fast as possible

"What? What its game? Its ridiculous" said yanagi with blushed face

"Right beside me its kujou how can i confess to kujou what i am feeling" said yanagi in his deep heart

"Okay let's play begin" said MC

Everyone failed but yanagi win cause his speed is awesome but when he want confess

"I .. i .. i" said yanagi with blused face

"Hurry up if you dont do in 5 seconds you will failed" said MC

"I love to become your Friend kujou T.T " answer yanagi with shy

"I love too" answer kujou

Everyone be like " How sad"

"Okay and the winner in first place is Yanagi Hisato,so he get two free tickets to holiday in sapporo" said MC

"Cih i am lose to someone like yanagi" said souma

"Hahaha like i said i will win" said yanagi

After that yanagi ask kujou again but

"Huh? You must be dream,how can you beat me yanagai kun?" said kujou to yanagi

"What what? How kujou"

"Urgh ah no kujou no its not you" yanagi mumble whille sleeping

"Yanagi kun wake up,hey yanagi kun" said kujou

"What what? Where it is? I am win but where it is"?" ask yanagi which is confused with the situation

"You bump member fishing club and got fainted thats why you here at nurse office"said souma

"Hah? I am winning the game, i can go to sapporo with kujou but my vision got dark for a moment

"Haha what are you talking about yanagi,the winner is souma,cause while you rest in nurse office souma win the game" said fujimoto

"Whattttt how can that be?" yell yanagi

"Haha its my victory" said souma

"So kujou will" with sad face yanagi see kujou

"No i am not going,cause on that day i must help my mom to check up to hospital,so souma give the tickets to fujimoto san" said kujou

"How relief" siad yanagi

"But still i am the winner" teased souma

"Shutt up you" siad yanagi

"I think its my first victory,but i guess the road still long for me to win this LAST GAME" said yanagi in heart with stare kujou

"Why you staring at me?" ask kujou

"nope ,i just have good dream" answer yanagi

Meanwhile kujou in her head "i should bring back fishing rod that i lend"


End file.
